


Sunset Haze

by metal_fruit



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, lol these bitches gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metal_fruit/pseuds/metal_fruit
Summary: just a collection of kepcobi one shots that i have written this past montha new one every day/every other day until i run out and write more shdjhajifh
Relationships: Daniel Jacobi & Warren Kepler, Daniel Jacobi/Warren Kepler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> most of these are gonna be short and i mean _short ___

You stand next to him; in more ways than one. You are loyal to him, and he is, well, he sucks up that loyalty, and sometimes, if you do something wrong, he uses it against you. You stand next to him in Cutter’s office. He laces his fingers with yours. A sign of caring, maybe, of the bond you two share? Or a warning, like a silent way of telling you that you’re on thin ice this time? He gives your hand a squeeze. It sends shivers down your spine and, out of the corner of your eye, you see a hint of a smile on his lips.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if,,,, jacobi fucked up a bomb?? and,,, kepler was in the building????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: character death

“C’mon, Major. Wake up.” Jacobi says, pulling Kepler’s limp body into his arms. He kneels amongst the rubble, just mere minutes after an explosion went off while Kepler was still in the building. Blood adorns his shirt and face and stains Jacobi’s hands. “Come on! Wake up!” Jacobi yells, pulling Kepler closer. His tears soak the major’s face and shirt. “Please. I don’t want you to leave me alone. I can- I can’t do this on my own.” Kepler doesn’t open his eyes. Jacobi lets out a choked sob. “Warren, please…”

Later, Jacobi will stand in his apartment’s bathroom, staring at his hands, and still see blood on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me writing this: lol
> 
> so i'm working on a poly SI-5 fic and it's more crack than anything, i might post it, but idk if that's something people would be interested in and also i am absolute shit at writing maxwell (even more so than kepler and jacobi) and i don't want to do her dirty


End file.
